Addam
Addam Origo (Japanese: , Aderu Orudō) is a character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is pivotal in the game's backstory as the Driver of the Aegis Mythra during the Aegis War five hundred years prior to the game's events. He is a main playable character and protagonist in Torna ~ The Golden Country. Personality Despite being royalty, Addam is usually portrayed as being a man of the people. He is loved by many of his subjects, who see him as a leader. However, Addam refuses to become King and wishes to be a farmer. Addam treats his comrades as equals, with the exception of Mythra, with whom he has a more paternal approach. He is also very emotional, crying over things that others see as trivial. Appearance Addam is a tall and muscular man with silver hair and golden eyes, unlike the other Tornans, who usually have blue eyes. He wears a black, white and golden armor, though he is also often seen wearing a black coat that covers his entire body and head. In Xenoblade Chronicles 2, despite wearing a coat, Addam's overall design and clothes are different from his appearance in Torna ~ The Golden country, being more similar to Jin's. Story Early Life Addam was the son of the Tornan King and another woman, possibly a Leftherian. This led to him having golden eyes as opposed to the Tornan norm of blue eyes. He became the Lord of Aletta as an adult, and though he was fourth in line to king, he had immense popular support. This led to a rocky relationship between him and High Prince Zettar. Two years before becoming the Driver of the Aegis, he helped Milton's village recover from a flood, and Milton accompanied Addam on his travels ever since. He and Hugo had an undisclosed history together, and he refers to Azurda as "nuncle". Mythra's Driver After Malos broke free from Amalthus, Amalthus traveled to the Kingdom of Torna in search of a Driver for the other Aegis. As Zettar was unable to awaken Mythra, Addam became her Driver, further straining relations between Zettar and Addam. He was officially knighted as Mythra's Driver at Olethro Playhouse, and he soon formed a militia of his own in the Kingdom of Uraya before leaving to better grasp Mythra's power. He and Mythra later met with Amalthus in Indol, where Amalthus asked them to rid Malos from Alrest. Mythra noticed Amalthus smile at the end of their conversation and proposed that he was hiding his true intentions. Addam then asked Mythra if she was worth saving, and Mythra responded by supporting Addam despite what she thinks. Indol then began funding Addam's militia through Argentum. Allying with Lora and Hugo While in Lasaria, he and Mythra save Jin and Lora from one of Malos' Gargoyles. Upon recognizing Jin as the Paragon of Torna, he battles Jin and Lora. He eventually ends the battle to applaud Jin and Lora for their synergy and their unique method of sharing a weapon. After hearing Lora's story, he decides not to turn in Lora for "stealing" Jin's Core Crystal and comes up with a cover story. Addam then joins Lora on her journey to Gormott to find her mother, with Addam himself hoping to get a lead on Malos. After arriving in Torigoth, the group finds Torigoth in ruin, and Addam scolds Mythra for not respecting the situation. They get into a battle with Brighid before Hugo and Aegaeon arrive at the village to clear up the misconception. Hugo and Addam share their distaste for ruling before leaving to Hugo's flagship to discuss their next move. On board the flagship, Addam reveals to Lora his doubts of being able to control Mythra's power, though Lora reassures him that it would come with time. Aletta Hugo and Aegaeon later inform Addam that his militia was taken over by the Urayan government and was ordered to relocate to Aletta. After a sparring session with Lora, a soldier informs Addam of Amalthus' conversation with Malos, where Malos revealed his plan to awaken Torna. Addam then leads the group to Auresco. Along the way, he introduces Minoth to the group. Mythra later speaks to him regarding the possibility that humans possibly could desire destruction, though Addam assumes she was joking. He then reveals his plan to retire and work the land after Malos was defeated. At Hyber Village, he urges Mythra to converse with the rest of the party and not ostracize herself as an Aegis. Auresco Upon arriving in Auresco, Addam explains that the Tornan Titan's impressive power was sealed away during the reign of Alektos the First. The group then attends a conference with the Tornan King, High Prince Zettar, and Quaestor Amalthus. Zettar attempts to punish Addam for letting his army travel through Torna freely, though the King refuses and attempts to reward Addam for his efforts by enfeoffing him as Lord of Heblin. Addam denies the offer and simply requests free passage through Torna, to which the King accepted. Malos then begins his attack on Auresco. While combating Malos, Malos notices Addam's golden eyes and claims he knew nothing of humanity's true nature. Addam then uses Mythra's Aegis Sword against Malos and argues that Malos threw away the true power of a Driver and a Blade when he left Amalthus. Malos later steals the seal of the Titan despite Azurda arriving to assist. The following day, Zettar once again attempts to punish Addam for not stopping Malos. The King challenges Zettar once again by stating that the Tornan soldiers should have fought Malos and not fled with the townspeople. Addam then assures the two that he would gladly lay down his life for Torna, and Hugo agrees to side with Addam. He then leads the group into Torna's Womb and reveals that at one point, Blades come to the Womb to be reborn as Titans. The following morning, he knights Lora as a Tornan Driver. Confrontation with Malos The night before the fight with Malos, Addam, Mythra, and Jin manage to convince Milton and Mikhail to stay behind in Auresco for their own safety. As the group approaches the Holy Gate of Altana, Addam questioned if Mythra knows Malos' motivations, but she shares little insight. While fighting Malos, Malos' Siren attacks Auresco to the group's horror. Upon seeing this, Mythra awakens a portion of Pneuma's power, and Addam falls to his knees, unable to control her new power. Mythra then battles Malos herself in her Siren despite Addam's pleas to stop. After Mythra states she just wanted to save those close to her, she unleashes a powerful attack that destroys Malos' Siren and the Titan's core. Hugo shields Addam from the full impact of the core's explosion. The blast kills Hugo, reverting Brighid and Aegaeon to their Core Crystals. Addam then takes hold of an unconscious Mythra as she descends from her Siren. The Tornan King leaves Addam in control of the Kingdom before being crushed by debris. The group flees on an Ardainian warship, where they watch the Tornan Titan sink into the Cloud Sea. Mythra later sees Milton's dead body and transforms into Pyra out of anguish. Departure After the war, Adam and Pyra part ways with Lora, Jin, Haze, and Mikhail in Gormott. They plan to travel to Spirit Crucible Elpys to seal away the true Aegis Sword. Addam requests that Lora travel to Spessia and inform the remaining members of his militia to rendezvous with him at the Leftherian Archipelago. Addam and Pyra traveled to Leftheria, where they entered Elpys and left a powerless third Aegis Sword as a test to find someone worthy of the Aegis's power. Around this time, Addam also founded Fonsett Village nearby the entrance to Elpys and tasked Azurda with guarding the village. After their departure, Addam seals away Pyra in a Tornan ship and sinks the ship beneath the Cloud Sea. Addam designed Pyra's seal and the entrance to Elpys so that only a Leftherian could open them. He left a message with Pyra, saying that the seal was not to last forever, and that when humanity became worthy to wield her power again, she would return and bring them hope. Shortly after Addam left, Amalthus, now appointed to Praetor in a successful coup d'etat against then-Praetor Rhadallis, launches an invasion to eliminate Mythra that destroyed Spessia and the remaining members of the Kingdom of Torna. A group of Tornans escaped to the Titan Genbu, and Addam's opponents falsely claimed to carry Addam's bloodline and seized power to form the Kingdom of Tantal. Tantal adopted an isolationist policy out of fear of their deception being discovered. Addam deliberately chose not to return to Tantal following Torna's demise. Addam is never seen again after Pyra's sealing and he eventually passed away. Spirit Crucible Elpys About 500 years later and long after Addam's departure from the world, the salvager Rex became Pyra's Driver and journeyed to Elpys to find the power necessary to save Pyra from Jin and Malos. Upon reaching the deepest point of Elpys, Rex and his companions were attacked by Addam's Phantasms, his last guardians of the third sword. During the battle, Addam's spirit realizes that Rex, as one who does not fight for himself, is the person he was waiting for. Addam appears to Rex in a vision of the fields of Elysium, though Addam had never been to Elysium himself and was brought there by Rex. Addam asks what Rex seeks, and when Rex states his desire to protect his loved ones, Addam reminds him that there is a limit to what one man can do. Addam explains that Pyra and Mythra fear their power and their destiny, and he admits that he also feared the Aegis's true power, but as the vision ends he explains that Rex can take on that fear to be their true Driver. In battle Team Addam are the strongest, yet slowest, members of the party. Addam himself is able to keep enemies under control with various reactions, while Mythra provides continuous attacks and Minoth helps with removing the aggro from enemies. General Stats Weapon Addam fights using greatswords. He starts the game with a common Electro Greatsword that allows him to inflict electric damage. Arts Vanguard Arts * Transcend Art, HP down / Extend Driver Combo * Rising Arc, Launch * Legion Scatter, AOE / Blowdown * Ogre Smash, Front Attack ↑ Rear Guard Arts * Illustrious Slash Art, AOE / Topple * Fury Wave, AOE / Knockback * Shadow Thrust, Aggro down * Edgestrike, Toppled ↑ Specials * Lv. 1 - Sword Blossom - Send the enemy flying with a breathless onslaught of cuts. * Lv. 2 - Assault Rave - Put all your momentum into a single slash to blow the enemy away. * Lv. 3 - Soul Burst - An unparalleled strike, backed by the user's whole body and soul. Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Staple Foods, Charms * Pouch items: Energy Stir-Fry, Galaxy Charm Affinity Chart Hidden Affinity Chart Battle Addam is fought as a story-exclusive enemy before joining the party in Feltley Village, at level 10, alongside Mythra. As with all story-exclusive enemies in TTGC, Addam drops no items, only gold. Trivia * During a heart-to-heart it is revealed that Addam shares the same favorite food as Rex, Pan-Fried Tartari. * The clothes Addam is seen wearing under his cloak in the main game are slightly different than the clothes he wears in Torna ~ The Golden Country. * Malos refers to Rex's eye color as a sign he should've been wary about when hiring him. Rex shares a similar golden eye colour to Addam, implying that Rex could be a descendant of Addam. * Addam's eyes during his meeting with Rex in the main game are colored blue, not Golden as seen in Torna ~ The Golden Country. This implies that the face model used under the cloak is generic. Gallery Artwork XC2-Addam artwork.png|Addam in Torna ~ The Golden Country Addam Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of Addam with his hood Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Screenshots Addam.JPG|Addam Addam and Lora practice duel.jpg|Addam and Lora fighting to each other in a practice duel, as friendly rivals Adel.png|A recording of Addam Torna ~ The Golden Country Screenshots XBC2 Addam DLC.png|Addam as he appears in Torna ~ The Golden Country Torna Screenshot 5.jpg|Addam and Mythra in Torna ~ The Golden Country AddamFull.png|Addam without his robes. Addam_TGC_english_screenshot_1.jpg Addam_TGC_english_screenshot_2.jpg Addam Face.png Addam s.jpg Category:Addam Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Drivers Category:TTGC Protagonists Category:TTGC Playable Characters Category:TTGC Male Characters Category:Tornans Category:TTGC Bosses Category:TTGC Enemy pages needing stats Category:TTGC Level 6-10 Enemies